skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Blight
|base_rank = |base_atk = 326 |base_hp = 1323 |atk_per_lv = 326 (3,521) |hp_per_lv = 1,323 (14,288) }} At the moment, Rainbow Blight, Overclocked and Inner Pieces are the only natural neutral variants in the game. Since the neutral element has no shards or essences, when evolving Rainbow Blight to the Diamond rarity, it will require the following essences instead: *1 Fire Essence *1 Water Essence *1 Air Essence ---- seconds|SA2 = When TRANSMUTING, inflict DEBUFFS based on the resulting ELEMENT for seconds}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Rainbow Blight is a fairly RNG Dependent fighter and the current Transmutation system can make it difficult for players to keep an Element they want when they do get it. Simply doing nothing will cause you to wander idly towards the opponent, but blocking for too long without being hit will cause you to lose the element you have. Finding ways to keep your current element can be tricky, but blocking for less than a second every second or so can stop you from walking towards the other fighter. In addition, backdashing right before the opponent goes into their Dash Attack animation will cause them to use their Dash Attack where you were standing, creating an opening for you while allowing you to keep your element. Timing your block just right before dropping it and going on offense should work as well. Strategy Rainbow Blight gets a lot of potent buffs when Transmuting, as well as spreading powerful Debuffs, so Transmuting often and knowing when to Transmute will make things easier. A lot of these Buffs and Debuffs don't stack (and, as an important note, do not reset upon transmuting to the same element before the buff/debuff expires), and getting what you need when you need it in a pinch is down to chance, but the pros far outweigh the cons. Key Stats The way the Defense system works, if you have 50% Defense (from move stat bonuses) and get 2 stacks of Armor, the damage you take is 0 (-50% damage -25% damage -25% damage = -100% damage), so 50% Defense is nice because it works well with the 2 armor stacks from a Water Transmutation. The Enrage stacks from a Fire Transmutation and Haste from Dark increase your damage and Meter Gain respectively so investing in Health is a good choice as well. Strong Against As a character that can easily toss a lot of debuffs around, Rainbow Blight is a good option against a lot of fighters. Hex makes her a strong option against fighters with powerful Signatures such as Bio-Exorcist, Dreadlocks or Resonant Evil, fighters who like abusing Blockbusters can be shut down by an Air Transmutation, Cripple can limit damage from fighters like Scarlet Viper or Painwheels with the Grudge Marquee. Her buffs can help her outpace some debuffers too- getting Enrage or Armor while suffering from Cripple or Armor break will eliminate those debuffs, and Immunity can stop them altogether. Keep in mind, however, that Rainbow Blight is more of a check for these characters than a hard counter, as getting the right element at the right time is all down to chance. Weak Against Enemies with easy access to Hex or Immunity should be avoided. Enemies like Purrfect Dark will stop you from receiving your useful buffs (assuming you aren't benefitting from Immunity when her Signature activates). Fighting teams supported by a Surgeon General Valentine or Sketchy Peacock makes landing your debuffs an impossibility until Immunity expires, though they won't be able to stop you from buffing yourself. Silent Kill can set both fighters back to square one as well. Another big weakness Rainbow Blight has is that it's crippled by Hex; enemies like Red Velvet or Stage Fright can shut her down easily. This makes one of Rainbow Blight's less optimal matchups a mirror match, as the first one to transmute to Light has 10 seconds to make use of during which the opponent is unable to activate their signature at all. Blight's biggest weakness, though, is the Sacrosanct modifier, which it just wilts against until transmuting to Light and getting that crucial Immunity. With it's huge ability to spread debuffs, the odds of hitting itself with something it hates dealing with (Disable Blockbusters or Hex for example) is too great a risk to merit running while Sacrosanct is up. As such, the Boss Node of Rift Battles should be avoided. Marquees Double has two Marquee abilities to choose from. The first, Chaos, gives the opponent one Debuff for 10-20 seconds when Double lands a Critical Hit while at an elemental advantage. The second, Volatility, gives Double a 10-second Buff every 30-20 seconds. Which you choose generally relies on how comfortable you are with the Transmutation system and your ability to keep yourself at an elemental advantage. Volatility will allow you to keep Transmuting to Buff yourself and Debuff the opponent without relying on keeping your element. Chaos can potentially be more devastating, inflicting Wither, Curse, Hex, Bleed etc. on hitting the opponent with a Critical Hit (although it doesn't seem to be able to inflict Stun or Doom), at the cost of relying on a RNG-dependent system and forgoing your Signature Ability. Category:Variants Category:Double Variants Category:Gold Variants Category:Neutral Variants Category:Double